


Genesishipping Week 2018

by DarkZorua100



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm writing for half of these, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere!Zarc, ZarcRay Week, also best title ever right?, making this up as I go for the most part, one giant metaphor for day 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZorua100/pseuds/DarkZorua100
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Zarcray Week or Genesishipping 2018 based on the following prompts.Day 1: CaptiveDay 2: SeasonsDay 3: ObsessionDay 4: ImmortalityDay 5: FragmentDay 6: SurpriseDay 7: TrustDay 8: Risk





	1. Day 1: Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I haven't been in much of a writing mood lately but I promised myself I would do this and damn it, I'm going to do this because Genesishipping needs more works for it! But yeah, don't expect to much on these. This one for example is just pure crack but I still hope you guys enjoy it.

Once upon a time, Akaba Ray made the dumbest decision of her life, and that was saying  _ a lot _ , by deciding to enlighten her boyfriend a bit and agree to his suggestion of some role playing included into their normal night time sexy time. It was made to be a simple scenario of that of a traditional fairy tale: a princess gets taken captive and locked away in the top of a tower guarded by a fire-breathing dragon only for her prince charming to come and rescue her, killing the dragon in the process, with them getting married and living happily ever after. Ray wasn’t much of a fan of the old timely cliche, seriously she expected the princess to at least try and fight back instead of just screaming her head off for someone to come and rescue her, but she did agree and she was a woman of her word, sadly in this situation. So she found herself playing the part of the kidnapped princess being held captive in their makeshift tower, which was honestly just her sitting in the middle of their bed with four pillows surrounding her, but it was to be expected, however, Zarc, on the other hand, decided to take a different approach to the old story line, which, looking back at it, Ray honestly should have expected that as well knowing her boyfriend as well as she did. 

Dressed in only her simple pink nightgown, and wishing she could just go to bed already and pretend none of this had happened, Ray let out a long, drawn out sigh as she turned the page of the script Zarc gave her at the start of this mess. Ray really didn’t want to know how long he had been planning this out for but god she knew it had to be too long if the idiot made freaking scripts for this. It was official, her boyfriend had WAY to much free time on his hands.

“This is seriously the dumbest thing I have ever done.” Ray groaned after seeing what her next line was. Just how cliche could Zarc be with this? Apparently a lot from what Ray has learned from any of this. “Well maybe the second.” She added shortly afterwards. “The first was agreeing to go out with you in the first place, Zarc. If I knew what I was getting myself into, I would have just said no and avoided this all together.”

“Hey, I didn’t kink shame you after you suggested to reenact some scenes from  _ Fifty Shades of Grey.”  _ A reply came from somewhere else in the room. Ray couldn’t really tell since her field of vision was being blocked by the pillows and honestly, she really didn’t want to know where that idiot was since after that remark, she was out right ready to punch his lights out as she could feel her face heating up in pure embarrassment from that remark.

“I was going through a phase!” She tried to defended herself.

A laugh came shortly after in all of its smugness. “Is that what you told yourself when you bought tickets to  _ all _ the movies and made me go with you to  _ all _ said movies?”

“...shut up.” Ray knew she lost that fight so she just turned her attention back to the horrible dialogue on her script and prayed to whatever deity above that got her into this scenario in the first place that it didn’t sound as stupid as it was about to make her feel. 

“Oh woe is me!” She read, placing a hand above her head like she seen those woman do in the movies before they were about to pass out into their prince’s arms. “Can anyone save me from my prison? Oh where or where is my knight in shining armor?”

“He’s long gone, princess.” Came the reply. 

Ray let out an over exaggerated gasp. “Who goes there?!” She cried.

And that’s when Ray decided to officially call it quits on this whole ordeal because after she said that line, out came Zarc from where he was hiding, apparently in the closet of all places, with nothing on but his boxers and a dragon’s mask with matching plastic wings and a tail. And once again, Zarc continued to proved Ray’s point that her boyfriend had WAY to much free time on his hands.

“For you see, princess, I ate him, armor and all, just like I’m about to do to you!” Zarc the dragon proclaimed with a wide grin, showing bright white and sharp teeth. 

“That’s it. I’m done.” Ray stated, throwing the script pasted Zarc as she kicked the pillows of her imaginary prison out of her way as she made her way towards the door. “I was all for this stupid charade, well that would be a lie, but I at least  _ tried  _ to make this work, but then you had to go and make it cringe-worthy with the getup and the equally ridiculous one liner. I’m sorry, Zarc, but I’m out. See you in the morning, dragon overlord.”

“Wait! Ray!” Zarc called, going after his girlfriend, only for him to get the door slammed in his face as she left the room to go sleep on the couch for the night. “But we didn’t even get to the climax of the story!”

The very next morning, Ray put a ban on everything dragon related in their household, making Zarc comment about how he was now the one being held captive in his own home under the ownership of his princess overlord.


	2. Day 2: Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right away, I knew what I wanted to do with this prompt and I really like how this one turned out. It's supposed to be one giant metaphor for these two and I think I made it work regardless of how short it is.

They first met in the spring time, the season of love and renewal. It all started out as a simple exchange of words and ideas and then it turned into something more. They now sat underneath a blossoming tree, grinning like fools in love, without a care in the world. They were both professional members of society, celebrities in their own right, but here in their private world that they created, they were simply a boy and a girl who didn’t have to worry about what the outside world thought of them. They didn’t have to put up a front, to pretend to be someone who they really weren't, for him an over the top entertainer and for her an upcoming champion who knew exactly what she wanted to be, and just be free to express who they really were to each other and only to each other. 

Their relationship continued to grow during the summer, the time of freedom and growth. The boy, who was once an outcast due to his gift, was finally fully accepted by those around him. The girl, on the other hand, was lost in the crowd of her beloved’s success, the once champion now long forgotten in the times of change, but that didn’t change their feelings for one another. The boy never looked at the girl any less and the girl never saw him as someone better than her who took the spotlight away from her. They were still two idiots in love underneath a bright green tree in their own little world, the bright sun shining down on them as they held each other’s hand and smiled. To the both of them, it seemed never ending.

But it did come to an end in the worst way possible when autumn arrived, the season of change and termination. Just like the leaves on their tree started to rot and fall, so did their happiness and love. The boy started to decay around the girl, leaving only behind someone the girl hardly knew, let alone the person she once loved with all her heart. She tried to bring him back to their world but he was too far gone, corrupted by the outside world which he had once rejected but at the same time wanted to please with all his heart. Now he was apart of it and all the girl had left to remind them of their time together was their tree in their paradise that was nothing but a stump now. The boy wasted no time chopping it down when he left.

Winter finally arrived and with it came death and loneliness. The boy was now a shell of his former self, his rotten heart having taken a physical manifestation of itself in the form of a hideous monster that the girl hardly recognized was once her lover and most importantly her best friend. She had long since dug up the roots to their fallen tree, their paradise of a foreign land long forgotten and maybe it never existed in the first place. A part of her had wished they could return to the simpler times, that Mother Nature would spare her the pain of what she had to do, but the seasons didn’t work backwards, the girl realized. They only moved forward and from the death and destruction that winter brought to the land, there was always hope and rebirth in the spring. Their sanctuary was forever closed off but where their tree once stood, in its place were four new ones, each one more beautiful than the last and while the girl could never return to their secret garden see them grow, she had new found hope in her eyes at the dawn of a whole new beginning for the year and could only hope that so did the boy wherever he ended up in the dusk. 


	3. Day 3: Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt got way out of hand when I was writing it but I think I did a good job, I hope, of establishing Zarc's unstable mental state. Oh and special guest appearance of the Four Musketeers for some comic relief.

There were Five Stages of Grief (Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance) and there was also the Seven Deadly Sins (Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride). These traits end up showing when a human being is at their worst, at their lowest point of their lives but that wasn’t all of them it seemed. For in between that five and seven were another set of stages that Zarc discovered that really brought the worst out of  _ himself _ that he called: the Six Stages of Obsessing over Akaba Ray. 

The first was the Admiration which to be fair, who wouldn’t admirer the young lady? She was a talented duelist who laid waste to her opponents the second they made one bad move and it was game over from there. Ray reminded Zarc of a poison dart frog. She was small and beautiful to look at but behind that beauty was a creature filled with enough poison to kill instantly. And yet, unlike everyone else of the current generation that he created, she didn’t use her poison to kill. Instead she simply paralyzed her opponent with her toxins and ended the duel before anyone could get seriously hurt. That’s what first drew Zarc to her. The fact that there was still someone who respected the old ways of dueling, trying to make sure that both sides were having fun and that no one got injured, instead of it being a battle to the death for the entertainment of the crowd, just like how the Ancient Romans did in the coliseum. And here in this coliseum he built, he was the king and she...well she was a simple fool who thinks that if she keeps trying, things will return to normal. No, all she was doing was making the crowd angry, screaming at her for not being more ruthless, for not being more bloodthirsty just like the other  _ animals _ , but all she did was hold her head up high, staring her haters down as she exited the arena. 

That’s what lead to stage two: the Obsession itself. Why was she so different? Why wasn’t she like everyone else? Why did she, of all people, reject the world that he built? There were so many questions like those that Zarc wanted answered that he didn’t understand why he was asking them in the first place. He didn’t understand why he was so interested in this one little girl when he should be more worried about what the crowd wanted for the future. She was slowly becoming all he was thinking about and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to know  _ everything  _ about her. The stress that came from this was causing his dragons to be concerned for him and no matter how many times he told them he was fine, his mind would just wonder back to the girl like he was trapped in an endless cycle that was  _ her.  _ So he did the most reasonable thing he could think of, find some answers to the questions his brain been plaguing him with for so long and hopefully his little obsession with this girl would finally be put to rest when he got said answers. 

But no, it only made things worse since looking for his answers only caused him to enter the third stage: Association. During his digging into finding out more about this girl, he found out that she was the daughter of Akaba Leo, the man who made dueling the way it was today with his elevation of adding Solid Vision to Duel Monsters. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Zarc owed this man his life for creating something that not only allowed him to truly be accepted into the world that he was now apart of but also allowed him to finally be able to truly be with his dragons. For so long he was only able to hear their voices but now they were apart of his world, even if it was only for a short time during their duels. Thanks to Ray’s father, all his dreams have come true. Maybe there was something to this whole obsession thing after all. Maybe it was his brain’s way of showing his gratitude to the man that made him the way he was today by trying to repay him through his daughter. So he did just that. After one of her many duels, Zarc personally invited her to dinner with him as a token of reward for being able to survive so long in the tournament for not getting injured or causing any injuries in return to her opponents. Anyone else would have accepted the opportunity immediately just to be in the presence of him, let alone a date with the king, but no, not this girl. She simply stared at him with a look of pure disgust, after getting over her shock of him standing right in front of her in the girl’s locker room. Zarc ended up catching her in the middle of her changing out of her duel uniform and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the sight of that. 

“You really are out of your freaking mind if you think I would go out on a date with you of all people.” She spat at him. “You turned what I loved into a glorified torture arena and for what? Your own self satisfaction that’s what,  _ Haou-sama _ .”

“I’m just giving the people what they want. If they want violence, who am I to argue with that form of entertainment? How is wanting to please my audience self satisfaction?”

She simply laughed dryly in response. “You say that the people are what keep you going, that they are the ones that keep chanting for more of this blood lust, but the way I see it, you simply exposed them to a world that humanity should never have saw in the first place and just like a drug, they can’t seem to get enough of it. Even my own father, who was the first to open the doors to this hell, has become addicted to this without even seeing it. He keeps on trying to find more ways to improve the system so he isn’t lost in time to this madness.” Ray shook her head. “Whether it was an accident or not that started this whole thing, you should have taken some form of responsibility for your actions, Zarc. You should have put your foot down and made a stand to show the world that this wasn’t right but all you did was fall for temptation of being someone important. Now I’m the only one around here who has some form of sanity left in them and have to be the one to take the responsibility of fixing this whole thing that you decided wasn’t more important than your own importance. It might take years to fix what you did, maybe even longer than my time on this planet, and even if the whole world will come to hate me as the one who took away their _precious_ _Supreme King_ and his form of _entertainment,_ as you dare to call it, I still have hope that Duel Monsters can once again be known as something that can bring people together with a smile and not with blood.”

She didn’t even finish trying to put her normal clothes on after her rant. She just threw her jacket on over her bra, zipped it up, left her duel pants on, and threw everything else into her locker before slamming the door right in Zarc’s face and storming out of the locker rooms, determined to get as far away from him as possible, leaving Zarc to stand in, completely alone, stunned into silence at her words and the rage behind them. 

That...was a first. Never before in his life has someone chewed him out like that. He was so used to people adoring everything he said and did that he forgot what it was liked to be the center of hated as Ray was now. She always seemed so calm on the battlefield even when everyone was booing her and her ways of doing things, even going so far as to throwing things at her when she went over to the fallen opponent and offered them a hand and asked if they were okay with a smile on her face but deep inside there was so much hate and rage building up just waiting to explode until it finally did at her true target of her anger: him. In that moment, Zarc felt like he was looking at a reflection of himself. No matter how much he tried, it never seemed to be enough for the people he so desperately wanted to please. It made him angry, feeling like everything he was doing was for nothing and he was taking his rage out on the battlefield when that should be the place where he should feel the most free at instead while Ray kept it all inside, doing her best to keep the image up that she was truly happy just like him while she too was suffering. The circumstances were different but deep down, they were the same.

What came next was the fourth stage: Lust. After coming to the conclusion, things just got worse. He wanted Ray. Never before had he wanted someone so badly in his life. He felt like a little kid who saw a really cool toy that they wanted and would do anything to get it but their parents wouldn’t let them have it for some ridiculous reason. It was stupid, he knew it, but his brain and body thought otherwise of the many nights he would find himself in an erotic dream with the girl and waking up the very next morning to find the huge problem in his boxers greeting him. It was a nuisance to say the least, especially in the middle of his duels when his brain suddenly decides to remind him of the image of Ray half undressed in the locker room and then he would have to finish his match with a hard on weighing him down. It got so bad to the point that his dragons finally decided to speak their minds for once about his problem. 

_ “What has been your deal lately, Zarc?”  _ Clear Wing, always being the first to bluntly state the issue at hand, questioned.  _ “Your dueling has been getting sloppy, you’re making beginner mistakes, heck you’re even telling us to end the duels quickly instead of dragging them out for the crowd’s entertainment like you used to! That just isn’t like you! And what is with you always having to go to the bathroom afterwards lately? If this is just because of needing a potty break, just go beforehand! Then you won’t have to worry about dueling with a full bladder!” _

Dark Rebellion nervously sweat dropped while Starving Venom just facepalmed.

_ “Uh Crys...that isn’t-”  _ Odd-Eyes started to say to the only female dragon of the group but was quickly cut off by Ven.

_ “Iris, just no. I’m not having this conversation with a two-year-old.”  _ The Fusion Dragon snarled in disgust. 

_ “Excuse me?!”  _ Crys roared back at the other dragon.  _ “Who are you calling a two-year-old, plant for brains?!” _

_ “This isn’t the time for you two to be doing this right now.”  _ Kuro intervened before Ven would reply with something that would only further to push Crys over the edge.  _ “Zarc, we are seriously worried about you. Whatever is going on in your personal life, we will always be there to support you and your choices-” _

_ “I never consented on that. He has made some really dumb choices and I wanted no part on a good majority of them for how stupid they were to begin with.” Ven grumbled in. _

_ “-but when they start to affect your career...well we just don’t want you to mess it up to the the point of you regretting it if something happens, that’s all.”  _

“You guys worry to much.” Zarc replied back, waving a hand dismissively. “Okay, I admit, I’ve been a little bit off my game lately for...reasons but I’m all good now.” That was a pure lie and even though he hated lying to his dragons, he couldn’t explain this feeling to them. They just wouldn’t understand. “You have nothing to worry about seriously.”

None of them looked convinced but none of them decided to push further into the issue...well besides Clear Wing for different reasons.

_ “So we don’t have to get you adult diapers?” _

_ “Crys,”  _ Ven begin smiling at her with his multiple layers of large, shape teeth.  _ “Do you know what the birds and bees are?” _

_ “Again, I’m not...oh.” _

Zarc laughed. It was only natural to feel something other then sin when he was around the four beings that he truly loved more than anything. He didn’t know what he would do if any of them were to suddenly disappear. It would be like losing a part of himself. Ven was his strength, Crys was his brain, Kuro was his willpower, Iris was his heart, and he was the soul and glue that held them all together. It made him wonder if Ray had anyone special in her life just like he did.

And that one simple thought was what kicked the next ugly stage in: Envy. Whoever that person might be, why did they get to be Ray’s special person? What did they have that he didn't? He was the king of the dueling world! People would drop to their knees and bow at just the sight of him! If Ray already saw someone else as her king, that would explain why she didn’t worship him. Zarc wanted to know who that person was and what was so great about them. He wanted to destroy them and then rebuild them into someone who Ray wouldn’t be able to adore. Then she would see how alike they were after all and would never say no to him ever again. If another one came, Zarc would do the same thing to them, and to the next person, and the next until the whole world realized that he was the only one for Ray.

That’s what lead to the sixth and final stage: Wrath. All the other stages he went through (Admiration, Obsession, Association, Lust, and Envy) all came flooding back into his mind and mixed into a big black mess inside his head that he could only call madness and rage. They unleashed themselves on the battlefield, tearing apart his opponents in the name of a person if he truly was honest with himself he barely knew. But the anger that manifested just only got worse and worse over time, from the crowds cheers to his resentment he felt at her rejection after admiring her for so long. His mind just finally snapped.

And that’s how he fell.


	4. Day 4: Immortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last two, I wasn't to sure on what to do with this prompt so it's a major mess in my opinion and a major cliche that wasn't even written right. So sorry if you guys were expecting more out of this one.

“Do you ever question what it actually means to be immortal?”

Zarc looked over at Ray, suspiciously. “What kind of strange question is that?”

Ray simply shrugged in response. “I don’t know.” She replied, running her ring and middle fingers between an amber yellow, long leaf of a hyacinth flower. Its petals were a mix of colors from white, pink, blue, and violet and even though the two lovers were currently sitting in a field of flowers of all different kinds, this simple lone hyacinth plant was the only one to be potted and the only one that didn’t look to be in the best of shape compared to the rest them that were blooming this time of year. “I’ve just been thinking lately. Immortality is supposed to be eternal life, isn’t it? That’s what the mundanes call us, the immortal ones, and yet, we aren’t so different from they are.”

Ray was an anthousai, a flower nymph, and the personification of the potted hyacinth plant. She didn’t age nor would she ever truly die in this human form no matter what should happen to it, whether she were to be shot in the heart or were chopped into millions of little pieces, unless something happened to her true body, the powerless flower that she was holding. The one that was sitting next to her was Zarc, a dragon demon hiding behind the form of a mortal man. Zarc desiped his human form but since his dragon form was massive, he had no choice but to scale down in size to be able to be near his nymph without accidentally harming her. If anyone would happen to see them at this moment, they would just see two young adults laying together, enjoying the flesh air of the garden landscape instead of seeing two creatures of old myths.

Zarc simply rolled his eyes, sitting up from where he was lying. “I can name a list of differences between us and mortal man, Ray. One: they can die. Two: they are…”

“Would you shut up and let me finish.” Ray snapped at him. “What I’m trying to say is that we aren’t as immortal as we appear to be. Sure we don’t age but that doesn’t mean we can’t die. Vampires die in the sun, Werewolves from silver bullets, fairies can’t stand iron, my kind, in the wrong environments, will eventually and always-”

“You aren’t dying, Ray.”

Zarc was now staring at her with harden golden eyes. 

“I’m making sure of that.”

Ray could only let out a broken chuckle at that. “All you did was put my body in a pot and occasionally gave me water and sunlight. Spending a couple of hours in the daylight isn’t going to fix years of damage, Zarc. I’m no orphne and I never was and never could be one.”

The two have been together for a long time. They met in a field just like this one in the times of war. Zarc was attacking her fellow nymph for whatever childish reason it was back then and Ray decided to be the dumb one and fight back against him. It didn’t end so well for the anthousai and honestly, looking back at it, she should have died back then. But no, he was holding back against her for a cheap laugh. To add salt to the wound, he dug up her flower and kidnapped her and brought her to his homeland of the underworld where she spent the rest of her life with the demon. What they had was pure Stockholm Syndrome, a term she had learned from human literature, and nothing more. Which one fell for the other first and started this whole mess Ray has long forgotten but at this point, she really didn’t care. 

Ray knew she was dying. 

She was living in a world that she didn’t belong to and after all this time, the damage it was doing to her true form was finally showing. Zarc knew it deep down as well but he was refusing to believe it. He was convinced that if they spend some time on the surface world where she was born, the sun’s rays would be able to heal her. Ray knew that it was a hopeless effort but she did appreciate what Zarc was trying to do for her. Afterall, demons don’t do well in the surface world just like she didn’t adjust to the underworld. It was very slowly killing him as well and the effects were showing in his bad mood. Sure Zarc always had a temper but being here was making him more moody than normal, adding in the anxiety really didn’t help with that.

Zarc narrowed his eyes. “Well do you have any better ideas, Ray? Because at least I’m trying to help you get better. You are just sitting there doing nothing to help yourself and instead going all metaphorical on me.”

Ray had no reply to that. Instead, she laid back into his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. Zarc in turned wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. Neither said a word for a long time, just enjoying the other’s presents in their embrace.  

“When I die, I want you to bury whatever is left of me in the underworld.”

“Ray-”

“Promise me that, Zarc.”

Zarc was silent for a good few minutes but eventually he said:

“I promise.”


	5. Day 5: Fragment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for this one but that idea didn't work out the way I wanted to. So I decided on another idea and started writing for it. This was the outcome. It wasn't my ideal outcome but I still like how it turned out.

It was like playing a game of chess.

It was a sick way to think of their fragments, they were their own people now after all, and yet, their lives never truly belonged to them. They were simply pieces to their game.

Ray’s goal: To keep Zarc from returning.

Zarc goal: To revive by combining his Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz counterparts back into one. 

The odds were in Ray’s favor at the start. She made sure to keep her fragments near Zarc’s to make sure nothing went wrong. She even had added help from the four cards she used to destroy Zarc, each now in a form of a simple bracelet wrapped around each of her fragment’s wrists that were created in the first place with the sole purpose of keeping Zarc apart.

And yet, even with all of that, Ray still found herself losing this game of theirs from an unexpected dark horse thrown into the mix.

Her own father.

Ray gritted her teeth together as Zarc held up a toy figure of her father, toying with it with a sick grin on his face.

“My, I should really give my thanks to your daddy, Ray, he really is being such a big help for me, regardless if he knows it or not.”

“Put my father down, Zarc.” 

Zarc simply shrugged, dropped the figurine onto their game board without a care in the world. Ray could only imagine what kind of real life effect that must have had on him from how careless Zarc was being.

Ray glared over at him. “That’s not what I-”

“You really aren’t in a position to be calling the shots right now, Ray. Afterall,” Zarc’s grin only widen as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, “I’m the one that’s has all the pieces in my favor.”

Ray wanted to bite his head off for that one but as much as she wanted to argue with him, she knew that he was right. She glanced over at their Fusion Dimension section where three out of four of her fragments were being held. On the other side, in the Xyz Dimension, two of Zarc’s fragments were currently in a fight with a third watching from the sidelines, more than likely waiting to see who the victor was for them to fight. It didn’t matter who won that fight, someone was going to get absorbed and the third one would follow and then Zarc would only be one off from winning their game. Ray couldn’t let that happen.

“I wouldn’t be to sure about that, Zarc.” Ray stated, letting out a silent sigh of relief as Zarc’s Xyz fragment, Yuto, comrades finally showed up, causing Zarc’s Synchro fragment, Yugo, to flee the scene. The Fusion Fragment, Yuri, left soon after for he didn’t see any other reason for him to stay there.

Zarc’s narrowed his eyes as he sat back upright in his chair. “How annoying.” He complained but soon his smile returned. “But it doesn’t matter. You are no longer around to keep them locked away in their dimensions. They will soon leave there as well and come into contract again. It is only a matter of time.”

“Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, Zarc.” Ray replied, looking down at the section which was the Standard Dimension. “I still have my Trump Card.”

“As do I, sweet Ray, as do I.”

When Zarc first made that statement, Ray was convinced he was bluffing. She knew Zarc and he wasn’t one to plan ahead for anything. Maybe that’s why she couldn’t understand how things got out of hand as quickly as they did. First, her worst nightmares came to forwishen when Sakaki Yuya, Zarc’s Standard counterpart, absorbed his Xyz half. She didn’t think it was possible for that to happen. After all, her trump card in the form of Hiragi Yuzu’s bracelet always activated when two of Zarc’s fragments were close to each other and would teleport one of them away. It proved to be very effective in pissing the living daylights out of Zarc. However, Yuzu wasn’t able to get there in time and Zarc was able to collect his first piece. Things only proceeded to get worse from there. Zarc’s Synchro fragment was adamant on out right murdering his Fusion self for kidnapping her Synchro fragment, Rin. Zarc’s grin hasn’t left his face since their confrontation in the Synchro Dimension.

“I see those two took after Crys and Ven all too well.” He spoke almost fondly of two of his former dragons. “You should just give me the win now, Ray, because you aren’t going to beat that stubbornness that Crystal is known for.”

“Try me,” Ray had replied at the time. Even then, she knew she wasn’t in the best position to be saying things like that, but back then, she didn’t think things could have gotten worse.

And boy did they get worse thanks to her worst enemy in this game: her father.

“Geez, who allows someone to put a parasite into his daughter’s head?”

Ray glanced over at Zarc and was surprised to find him sharing her look of pure disgust on his face at what he was seeing right now happening to her Standard counterpart.

“In any other situation, I would normally reply with, “are you really one to judge?” but even I can’t say anything to this.” Ray covered her mouth with her hand, looking away from the board and questioning what the actual hell was wrong with her father. She might not be the one in that situation, well directly anyway, but she was sure feeling the affects and was convinced there was a Fusion Parasite crawling around in her head right now.

“I’m willing to make a temporary truce to murder this guy if you are.”

“...” Ray didn’t believe that for a second but it must have been the parasite in her brain that wasn’t making her think straight when she agreed.

And really, she should have known better even with a parasite in her head because Zarc’s meaning of a truce involved trying to murder two of her fragments with a dragon.

“I need to get you a dictionary because apparently you don’t know what the word “truce” means.” Ray snarled at him when Zarc smiled innocently at her.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I was helping.”

“By trying to murder Selena and Ruri?”

“I was  _ trying  _ to murder the parasites. I can’t help the fact that they just so happened to be inside of your fragments.”

There was being an asshole and then there was being what Ray liked to call a ‘zarc’. Zarc was being a zarc at the moment and if she could, Ray would have strangled him to death by now. Instead, she was trapped having to play this game with him. A game she was losing horribly. A game that Zarc was going to end up winning any second now since his Fusion fragment just ended up absorbing his Synchro brethren and now was going after his Standard half.

“So Ray,” Zarc leaned forward, getting ready to knock down either Yuya or Yuri’s pieces on their board. “Since our little game is about to end, we should start discussing my prize.”

Ray was so focused on the board, trying to figure out how in god’s name she was about to lose that she almost missed what he said. Almost. Her head shot up to look at him in disbelief.

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” He said with a smile and never more did Ray want to punch him in his smug face. “And I suggest all of the following.”

Zarc started to list all of the things he wanted from her, all definitely not being PG-13.

“You are out of your goddamn mind, Zarc.”

“Oh Ray, you just now realized that?”

His smiled widen and it was that single smile that made Ray not feel sorry in the least when she ended up pulling off the major comeback win in the end by out right ripping his soul out his body for the second time in a row.

“So…” Now it was Ray’s turn to smile while all Zarc could do was glare daggers at her. 

“About  _ my  _ prize…”


End file.
